


Eames' Favourite Smell

by QueenThayet



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Power Bottom!Arthur, Rimming, Scenting, Suit Porn, alpha!eames, job fic, omega!Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 23:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17775893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenThayet/pseuds/QueenThayet
Summary: Arthur goes into heat early while on a job. Eames notices. Eames helps.





	Eames' Favourite Smell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kate_the_reader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_the_reader/gifts).



> Super soft and fluffy A/B/O, but katethereader prompted "Eames' Favorite Smell" for Stupid Cupid and my brain just couldn't let go of omegaverse. You get some hints that there might be omega discrimination issues in the wider world, but it's not an issue for Arthur in this fic. Many thanks to Amy for her help in brainstorming this and for beta-ing it for me!

The scent of cedar caught Eames’ nose first. He looked over and saw that Arthur was wearing his three-button Zegna navy cashmere suit. It was probably Arthur’s most buttoned-up suit, especially when he wore a waistcoat underneath the jacket. Eames also knew that it was Arthur’s pre-heat suit. The soft cashmere was gentle on Arthur’s more sensitive skin, and the tight weave and many layers (along with the application of heavy duty scent blockers) helped keep any heat pheromones from escaping. The strong scent of cedar the suit carried with it from storage made the scent blockers less noticeable. Well, to most people at least. 

Eames didn’t think anyone else had twigged onto what this particular suit indicated. Eames’ alpha nose gave him an advantage, but most people didn’t work as many jobs with Arthur as Eames did. Most people didn’t pay as much attention to Arthur as Eames did. Not that they had any reason to, Arthur was not an omega who generally invited attention from alpha coworkers. 

Everyone in the business knew that Arthur was an omega, though. One of the first things he had done once he had acquired enough reputation and social capital was to go off suppressants. No one was brave, or stupid enough to ask why. And there wasn’t anyone else in dreamshare with Arthur’s skill set or level, so his quirks didn’t stop him from getting jobs. Everyone knew that if Arthur was on the job it would go smoothly and on schedule. And if you wanted Arthur for a job, you needed to schedule it ahead of time, because he took regular heat breaks and was not amenable to delaying them. 

Anyway, Arthur was wearing the cashmere suit. Which meant that his heat was imminent. Which was highly unusual for a job that still had three days remaining. Eames looked over at Arthur and raised an eyebrow. Arthur pursed his lips slightly, but otherwise ignored him. Arthur continued going around the room, checking in on everyone’s progress. Once he had finished his rounds, he stood up at the front of the room, instantly calling everyone’s attention to him. 

“We’ve had a change of schedule. Originally we planned to do the extraction on Wednesday while he was traveling, but his travel plans have changed and he’s flying instead of taking the train. Continue your work, I’m going to try to see if we can use his return trip next week or if we have to scrap this schedule all together. Mr. Eames, with me, please.” 

Eames smirked slightly as he caught up with Arthur walking quickly out of the room. “How much of that was true, pet?”

“Are you impugning my integrity, Mr. Eames?” 

“Never, darling. Just noticing that this change in schedule seems to have coincided with the cashmere suit.” 

“Yes, well, if I’d had to, I’d’ve powered through. The mark’s change in travel arrangements was somewhat convenient, I will admit.” 

“Cutting this one a bit close, weren’t you?”

Arthur was saved from having to come up with a response by their arrival at Arthur’s hotel room. Once they were inside, Arthur dropped the professional distance that was between them and pushed Eames up against the door, burying his face in Eames’ neck, scenting him. 

“Christ, it did come on fast this time, I didn’t notice anything yesterday.” 

“Shut up and take your clothes off.” Arthur ordered, a thread of desperation in his voice. 

Eames obeyed quickly, watching as Arthur efficiently stripped out of his suit. He wasn’t gone enough to throw the suit on the floor, although draping it over a chair was far less care than he’d usually give it. Once Arthur was naked, Eames could smell the slick breaking through his scent block. 

Eames immediately sank to his knees behind Arthur, burying his face in his arse, breathing in Arthur’s heat scent. “Darling,” he said reverently. 

Arthur moaned as Eames began licking up the slick that was already starting to drip out of him. Eames chased each trail back up to its origin and then thrust his tongue into the waiting hole. Eames always enjoyed this, but it was especially nice during a heat. Everything just smelled so good, Eames could just lick and smell and happily eat Arthur out for ages. 

Arthur was not as on board with that idea. Arthur, Eames realized, was bent over the bed, resting on his elbows and haranguing him. 

“Are you even listening to me? I said stop messing around and fuck me already!”

Eames pulled his face out, trying to regain a sense of his surroundings. 

“Sorry, pet,” he apologized before standing up and pressing his waiting cock into Arthur, as ordered. He began thrusting into him, and then bent down to scent Arthur’s neck and suddenly recoiled. 

“You smell terrible,” Eames complained. 

“It’s the scent block. The sooner you knot me the sooner I can wash it off,” Arthur responded, thrusting back impatiently. 

“I’ll knot you once you smell like my omega again!” Eames said resolutely, “I don’t want to be tied to you when you smell all wrong.” 

“Ugh, alphas!” Arthur rolled his eyes, “You’re so picky. Fine, I’ll shower.” 

“I’ll help,” Eames insisted, his good mood instantly restored. He reached down to get Arthur off quickly and then pulled out before he could come as well. He immediately went to start the shower and then returned to herd Arthur toward the en suite. 

“Alphas,” Arthur said again, fondly.

Eames knew he was being a bit ridiculous. But that was the thing about pheromones and instincts. He knew Arthur was in heat, so every bone in his body (especially one in particular) wanted to take care of Arthur and give him what he needed. But he also really needed Arthur to smell right again. 

Luckily, Arthur was willing to indulge him, and Eames had him into the shower and soaped up quickly. Eames ran his hands over Arthur’s slippery, soapy skin, touching him all over trying to make him feel good. 

Arthur reached out and took Eames’ still-hard cock in his hand. “Shall I help you out with this?”

“No, I want to come in your arse,” Eames pushed his hand away. 

“Well, then why aren’t you fucking me already?” Arthur said, raising an eyebrow. 

Eames thought that was an excellent point and turned off the shower and immediately bundled Arthur up in a robe, drying himself hastily with a towel. He followed Arthur out of the bathroom and watched as he adjusted the pillows on the bed before lounging back and untying his robe. 

“Well, come on already,” Arthur said as Eames stood frozen at the sight of Arthur laid out on the bed before him. 

Eames dropped his towel and hurried to obey, climbing up on the bed and sinking into Arthur’s wet heat. He began thrusting, trying to find the best position for Arthur before his knot popped. Arthur helpfully directed him: “More to the, yes, right there, harder, I said harder!”

Eames bent his head down to the junction between Arthur’s neck and shoulder and bit down, breathing and tasting Arthur’s heat scent as he tried to fuck him as hard as he wanted. 

“Pet, I’m going to…” Eames final gasped as he felt his orgasm approaching. 

“Yes, do it!” Arthur ordered.

Eames let himself come and felt his knot expand, tying them together. 

“Fuck yes, give me your knot,” Arthur said triumphantly, grinding down around Eames’ knot. Eames felt Arthur begin to come as well, clenching around him and spurting between them. Eames fucked him through it and then carefully collapsed on top of Arthur. He was still hard, and would stay that way until his knot went down, so he continued to thrust incrementally into Arthur, trying to push him towards a third climax. He licked at the new bite mark he had made, which was right over his existing bond scar on the left side of Arthur’s neck. 

“Alphas,” Arthur said again, smiling indulgently this time. “So possessive.” 

“Mmhmm” Eames agreed as he continued to kiss and lick at his claim mark. “You like it.” 

“Sometimes,” Arthur said, embracing Eames and scenting him as well. 

“You were cutting it awfully close this time, darling.” 

“Knowing I’d have you with me made me a little reckless, I think,” Arthur admitted. “But it was earlier and faster than it usually is. I’m also going to blame you for that, since you’ve been scenting me like crazy every time you get me alone.” 

“I can’t help it, you smell so good, love,” Eames objected. 

“Well maybe I need to go back to wearing scent block during the day if you can’t control yourself,” Arthur said sternly. Eames whined in protest, burying his face in Arthur’s scent glands again. 

“I’d still wash it off once we got in for the night,” Arthur softened. 

“Well, we’re in until your heat breaks,” Eames huffed, licking Arthur's neck one more time before pushing himself up to bring Arthur off once more.


End file.
